Fibrous structures, particularly sanitary tissue products comprising fibrous structures, are known to exhibit different values for particular properties. These differences may translate into one fibrous structure being softer or stronger or more absorbent or more flexible or less flexible or exhibit greater stretch or exhibit less stretch, for example, as compared to another fibrous structure.
One property of fibrous structures that is desirable to consumers is softness and/or feel and/or tactile impression of a fibrous structure. It has been found that at least some consumers desire fibrous structures that exhibit softness that corresponds to a Free Fiber End Count of greater than 130 in the range of free fiber end lengths of from about 0.1 mm to about 0.25 mm and/or greater than 160 in the range of free fiber end lengths of from about 0.25 mm to about 0.50 mm and/or greater than 50 in the range of free fiber end lengths of from about 0.50 mm to about 0.75 mm as determined by the Free Fiber End Test Method. However, such fibrous structures are not known in the art. Accordingly, there exists a need for fibrous structures that exhibit such softness by having a Free Fiber End Count of greater than 130 in the range of free fiber end lengths of from about 0.1 mm to about 0.25 mm and/or greater than 160 in the range of free fiber end lengths of from about 0.25 mm to about 0.50 mm and/or greater than 50 in the range of free fiber end lengths of from about 0.50 mm to about 0.75 mm as determined by the Free Fiber End Test Method, sanitary tissue products comprising such fibrous structures and method for making such fibrous structures.